Legends never die
by Batmandark jak
Summary: Lightning powered Cole Macgrath is mysteriously transported to the universe of the Avatar. there he will learn that there are many people just like him, but yet so different. Cole will meet the heroes and villains of republic city and his moral choices will affect him and everyone else. Sorry guys been extremely busy with exams and school. Will have a chapter up within 1-2 weeks
1. Chapter 1

Legends never die

Prologue

Cole Macgrath clutched the blue spherical device in his hand. It was strange. The device he was holding that was about to kill him felt exactly like the device that put him in this diabolical situation in the first place. "Huh then ending is so much like the beginning" Cole thought. He took a deep breath as he stared down at the humming RFI. He was about to ignite it when he heard a familiar voice that sounded like a whimper, he turned to the source of the sound and saw a coughing and worn out Lucy Kuo crying her eyes out. Even though it was necessary for Cole to stop her from destroying the RFI he felt overwhelming guilt about what he had done to his friend. It wasn't her fault that she attacked him and sided with the beast, the latter that was leaning on the ground groaning. She was just scared for her life, as was he.

Cole then heard her say something. "Do it" she coughed "just do it she said again her hand was resting on a brick wall for support, she then fell and broke into a violent coughing fit . Cole quickly ran to her aid and helped her to her feet.

"It's okay" Cole said quietly but reassuringly, although Cole himself knew he was lying when he said those words. I t wasn't going to be okay, well not for people like him anyway.

"You made the right choice" she snivelled "hell even Nix made the right choice" referring to the conduit that had given her life to give Cole more time to charge the RFI. "a heroic act" Cole thought "and so out of character for someone like Nix, but then again Kuo chose the selfish action by choosing to side with the beast and save herself, again very out of character for someone as selfless as Kuo".

"I was… I am scared". Kuo said as she looked up at Cole.

"I am too" Cole said in a final tone.

Kuo continued to sob, "Do it, do it" she whispered

Cole let go of her and walked towards the beast who was on his knees with his head slouched down. He clutched the RFI and took one last deep breath then proceeded to charge up. Electricity soon covered his whole body and the RFI was shaking violently. He now had all the energy he needed. All he needed to do now was let it all go. He thoughtfully reflected on all the past things that happened this year. The ray sphere, empire city, Trish dying, the blast and what Kessler ha done to prepare him. "so this is what it comes down to, this is how it ends" thought Cole. "Zeke, Trish, Kuo, Nix I do this for you. And yes even for you Kessler". Cole laughed to himself, he never thought he would be thanking Kessler although if it hadn't of been for him the World would have suffered the same fate as the one Kessler had experienced years ago. "You're a bastard Kessler, that won't ever change, but you had to do what you had to do. Just like me".

The RFI was now more than fully charged, it was ready to ignite. "Alright, I'm done" Cole said to himself.

Cole released the energy and yelled. The RFI created a massive stream of light that shone through right up to the sky and expanded. The sky turned from a dark orange to a blinding white. Strangely enough Cole didn't feel like he was dying, not like when he ha tried to fire the RFI off before. He looked over towards the beast that was groaning deep inarticulate cries of rage as he was being slowly disintegrated by the energy that the RFI created. Cole suddenly felt himself being pulled towards something "what?" he thought. "is this supposed to happen?" In that moment of confusion Cole was suddenly pulled right out of the atmosphere above the sky. "What the hell!" he was being pulled straight into the pool of white light that the RFI was emitting. As soon as he entered the pool of white light he vanished from view completely.

Zeke was watched, as Cole was pulled straight up into the brilliant white light assuming that this was what was supposed to happen. "Goodbye brother, I'm sure gonna miss you" he said as the light eventually faded away. Little could Zeke know that Cole was alive and well. Just not around.

Cole awoke to finding himself falling from the sky. "What I'm still alive"? He said abruptly. He looked down. He couldn't pinpoint where he was but he saw the outline of tall buildings come into view as gravity took him down to the surface. "How is this possible? where the hell am I" he thought. Cole sensed his surroundings for electrical energy. There was quite a lot but nowhere near what he was used to. "well I guess I'll live" he thought. He attempted to float gently down to the ground by activating his static thrusters but was surprised to find that they weren't working. "no!" Cole thought. He knew the fall wouldn't kill him but from the height he fell from it would sure do damage. Realizing that he couldn't do anything to resolve the situation he braced himself and prepared for impact "man this is going to hurt" he cringed. He landed with a giant thud on to the ground in the middle of a large metropolis like city creating a small crater and shocking several people around him. Cole felt an immense amount of pain before he completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: healing water?

After only minutes from his devastating fall, Cole awakened. He was in a small heated room on a rather hard mattress that was dimly lit. "What the hell happened? Last thing I remember is falling from the sky" Cole thought out loud. He tried to sit up but was instantly pushed back down by three pairs of soft hands. "Huh?' Cole said stunned. He was so dazed he didn't realize there were three women gathered around him. They were all middle aged and wore light blue robes. All of them had their hair neatly braided in a bun with loops on each side.

"It's going to be okay" one of the women said. Cole could barely make out what she said, everything sounded faint.

"uhh" Cole groaned. It was uncomfortably hot and his body started to sweat, not a good thing when you have electricity emitting from every part of your body, the room had a strange radiating feeling to it, preventing Cole from sitting up. "Where the hell am I? A sauna? Cole asked the three women.

"What is a sauna?" one of the women in blue replied

Cole sighed. "Okay never mind can one of you just please tell me exactly where I am.

A Different woman replied this time, Cole couldn't make out her face, as his vision was still extremely blurry. "Two men found you lying in a crater in downtown republic city, they very kindly took you to the nearest water healing hut. We were just about to begin the healing process when you suddenly awoke"

Cole used all the strength he could muster to sit upright where he could get a clear look at the women who had just explained to him where he was. She started speaking again. "You were very lucky to be brought here, the two men told us you were lying in the middle of triple threat territory, it would have been terrible if they had found you".

Cole pondered his surroundings and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on "where's my shirt?" he asked loosely.

"We just put it down near the entrance of the healing hut, you can have it back once we have finished healing you, we left your other clothes on including your shoes because you didn't seem to sustain any injuries to those areas" the leading women said calmly". "Do you remember how you got into that crater?"

Cole deduced what had happened to him in the last 15 minutes. He used the RFI, and then he was pulled into some sort of vortex, next thing he knew he was falling right out of the sky. If he told these women what he went through they were likely not to believe him. Cole sighed as he rubbed his eyes "um I'm not sure, I really can't remember" he said tiredly.

"That's okay" the lead women replied. "Maybe your memory will become clearer once we have healed you".

Cole already could already feel most of his body repairing itself and the numbness in his back caused by the fall had greatly faded away, all due to his attributes as a conduit. "That won't be necessary, I'll be fine" he said as he started to get off the mattress, but the three women again gently pushed him back down.

"I insist" the lead women said firmly "our method of healing is the fastest way to repair the damage in a human body in the world".

Cole was genuinely interested. "And what that might be?"

"Water bending!" the lead women said enthusiastically

"Water what…?" Cole was cut off when he saw the lead women move her hands elegantly towards a nearby barrel. She did some strange movement with her hands that Cole had never seen before and as she mover hands a thick strand of water was extracted from the barrel and was floating in the air. Cole saw that the water moved with the women's hands as if she was controlling it somehow. "a water conduit hah?" Cole deduced. "Hold on wait water?". Cole did a little equation in his head: water + Cole + electricity = dead Cole. Cole quickly scrambled off the mattress and headed for the door. "Are you nuts? Are you trying to get me killed!"

The three women looked at each other in utter confusion. "What's the matter? It's just healing water, we're not trying to hurt you."

Cole was exasperated "well if that's true then don't come anywhere near me with that water. "How the hell are you supposed to heal anyone with water?" Cole thought to himself. "if she's a conduit then maybe she has a special ability to do that, still not going to work on me though".

"Girls try and restrain him with water bending. I think this guy took a hit to the head when he was lying in that crater".

Suddenly all three of them extracted water from the barrel and moved towards Cole with it.

Cole backed away out of the entrance to the hut "Stay back!" Cole ordered. He tried to shoot a small lightning bolt at the roof of the hut just to scare the women off but instead he got a bolt the size of a large watermelon, which completely desecrated the roof. The debris buried the three women controlling the water. The force of the bolt was so strong it nearly knocked Cole off his feet "whoa!" he exclaimed, "How the hell did I do that?" "since when was i this strong? that was my weakest bolt" Cole quickly composed himself and took in his surroundings. He was in a dark city alley "seriously! where the hell am i?" he thought. Cole glanced around for the nearest electricity source and was glad to find an old fashioned street light about 2 metres from him. he quickly leeched all the electricity the old street light had to offer making sure no one was looking prior. blue electricity radiated all around cole's body.

cole pondered for a moment "if that was my weakest bolt then imagine what will happen when i fire a stronger one" cole thought excitedly. He had always been skeptical of his powers and he used to believe that they were a great burden, he never really started to appreciate let alone accept them up until recently. Cole shifted his left hand up and locked on to a three storey building on his right in the alleyway. He aimed away from the windows and locked on towards the edge of the rooftop. Cole charged up his hand and fired a slightly stronger bolt than he fired before. The bolt, again came out the size of a large watermelon Given the size cole didn't expect much until it impacted the edge of the roof. The bolt chipped off an entire block of concrete the size of a 60 inch box tv and crashed down to the ground with a uncomfortably loud thud.

cole laughed in surprise "unreal" he exclaimed while looking at his hands completely dumbfounded.

Cole then noticed that he had caused the three women serious injuries and would die if they were not met with immediate medical attention "oh crap" he said. Cole rummaged through the rubble and pulled the three women out "damn, people are no doubt gonna talk about this" Cole said agitated. What should I do?

**Karmic moment: "ughh crap I didn't expect for this to happen, and either way it doesn't look to good for me, I've haven't been here 20 minutes and I've already hurt three people who were only trying to help me. I could just leave them here for dead and then no one will know it was me who hurt them, course that will damage my conscience and the memory of myself I created in new Marias, or I could heal them. But if I do, no doubt they will let everyone know what I did, I'll look like a monster.**

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying my crossover of the legend of korra and InFamous im going to be answering your question in the revies in a couple of hours but for now i'm going to let you know that the Karmic moment at the bottom is for the readers to decide, not me, so in a way you are controlling apart of this story. but please try not to stick to just good or just evil, i want cole's moral choices to be gray not black and white even if this choice is a little black and white. obviously i own nothing please read and review.**

**don't worry the guys the chapters will get longer, i plan to make them atleast double of what i've written here.**

**review responses:**

**Aztec 13: that will be entirely up to the readers, depending on which choice you guys vote for**

**metalgear maker: you know that sounds like an excellent idea, it would be awesome if you could give some ways to implement, pm or review.**

**infamous king: i too have played all three infamous games and have watched both seasons of LOK and yes you are right Amon's bloodbending would have no affect on cole's powers as cole drains from an external source. But i'm glad you are enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright since you guys chose cole to save the three women here goes

* * *

Chapter 2: Republic city

Cole looked down upon the three women he had injured; wishing things had turned out another way. He had caused the pain of three kind individuals who were willing to help him for nothing.

"Ahh! What am I thinking to let people rot like this, I shouldn't have even considered leaving them whether it benefits me or not, if it was all about what I wanted I would have saved Trish from falling from that building and not the doctors, but it's not is it" Cole thought to himself as he remembered the night that Trish had died in the Historic district of Empire City, the night where Kessler had gone to such extreme measures for preparing Cole for the beast. He felt anger and pain pulse throughout his body as he tried to forget about what happened to Trish, a small flicker of electricity sparkled over his body as it took him a few moments to calm himself. Cole removed the three women away from the clasped hut and laid them down on the stone ground in the alleyway, making sure no one was around watching him. Cole sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I did this to all of you. And I'm sorry I can't explain why" he addressed the three unconscious women

Cole sent a current through his hands and performed the pulse heal on all three women,

(Good Action: Cole's Karma level is neutral and therefore the colour of his lightning remains blue)

Then quickly scrambled out of sight, to the top of the building he had slightly destroyed with his lightning tether, as the women would most likely wake up within seconds. Cole was glad it was nighttime. He couldn't see or sense any activity on the streets below.

Cole made his way over a few more buildings until he made sure he was far enough from the healing hut to assure the women couldn't possibly track him down. Cole felt like he was manoeuvring around in a 1930' version of Empire city, The buildings Cole jumped across ranged from 3 stories to 30!

"Maybe I travelled back in time" Cole thought as he tethered and launched his way over size varying buildings "Like Kessler" Cole concluded in his head "although as far as I know I don't think I have to unpleasantly prepare anyone for indescribable destruction" remembering the creative methods Kessler had undertaken and how far he went to prepare Cole for the beast.

Cole stopped suddenly as he reached the skyscraper of a building around 25 stories tall. Cole hadn't realised up until now that as he was using his ice launch and lightning tether techniques to manoeuvre across the city, he never once had to ignite his static thrusters in midair to reach a rooftop. It wasn't that the buildings were tightly knitted together; it was the fact that his ice launch sky skyrocketed him twice as high as it had done before in New Marais. Cole's lightning tether also had doubled its range. The strange thing was that his static thrusters didn't even work when he tried to fire them up, even if he wanted to use them, much like when he had fallen out of the sky and entered this strange new place, and how they didn't work for him them either

"Are all of my powers stronger except for my thrusters? Was it because of the RFI? Or was it because I wound up here?" All of these questions were constantly lapping around Cole's brain as he tried to think of ways to answer them.

''Hmmm" Cole thought, "I wonder what will happen if I fire a rocket or summon one of my ionic powers? Cole let out a huge yawn. His curiosity for his newfound force could wait until the morning. Cole was completely exhausted. He sat down on his behind and leant against what looked like an old-fashioned air conditioning unit and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Throughout the night Cole had strange dreams and visions about weird creatures that he had never seen before. Firstly, people in nomadic clothes soaring up into the sky riding on animals with six legs near a temple on a high mountain, he saw people in blue standing by the edge of the lake elegantly move their hands in a push and pull movement. His vision switched to what appeared to be a canyon with a group of muscle bound men in green right in the middle, display a brute and strong form of martial arts as they telekinetically kicked and punched large rocks into the air, his vision changed again to a large volcano with around five men in red military uniforms standing at the base of the dangerously fiery volcano. They began to display a quick and aggressive form of martial arts projecting fire blasts from their fists and palms. Yet again the dream shifted to a large metropolis city, there was a beam of bright light above the magnificent buildings and structures that came from the top of the sky. Once the bright light dimmed a little Cole could make out an attractive young girl in light blue garments floating above the city. Her eyes were glowing a bright white and she started to display all forms of martial arts that Cole didn't know of. First she formed an air sphere that encased her, then a ring of fire appeared across the circumference of the air sphere, next a set of medium sized rocks were formed into a circle which moved around the sphere diagonally and lastly a ring of serene water stretched across the air sphere diagonally opposite to the ring of medium sized rocks. An awe stricken Cole failed to express any thoughts before the dream once more switched to another scene. He was in a wide city street with tall buildings towering over each side. Two people stood at opposite ends facing each other. At one end was the young girl Cole had seen in his previous vision controlling the four classical elements and at the other was a tall hooded figure wearing a menacing looking mask. A lightning storm struck the ground between the two, not fazing either of them. Once the lightning storm ceased Cole saw himself standing between the girl and the masked figure facing away from both of them. Cole saw himself stick two hands up, palms facing both strangers. The palm aiming towards the blue girl radiated with bright blue lightning and the palm aiming towards the masked figure radiated with black lightning outlined in red.

The next day came and Cole was slowly starting to wake up from a most unpleasant sleep. His head hurt, his spine was aching due to the way he had slept on a hard unforgiving air conditioning unit. And to top it all off he felt weak. Like all the power had been stolen from him during his slumber. Cole covered his eyes from the killing brightness of the sun as he slowly got to his feet. He drained the electricity from the air conditioning unit he had been sleeping on. It only took a few seconds for Cole to leech all of the electricity until the unit had nothing left to give him. "Wow that wasn't much" Cole muttered in a dissatisfied tone. "Now about that rocket" Cole said as he remembered that he was going to test out his increased strength. Cole walked towards the edge of the rooftop and looked down. The quiet street from last night had turned into a bustling market area filled with people wearing all sorts of strange looking clothes, shops that sold food that Cole had never seen before. Cole stayed out of sight as he peered down below from the rooftop. "Well everyone seems pretty preoccupied" Cole thought. "Guess it won't hurt if I fire a large electrical rocket into the sky, I don't think too many people would notice, well unless I hit something" Cole gave a light chuckle at the thought.

Cole walked back over towards the air conditioning unit and aimed his hands towards the sky. His left hand in front of his face for guidance and his right hand to fire next to his neck, like a modified javelin throw stance. Cole charged up his right hand, palm open, ready to shot a standard alpha rocket. Cole thrust his right hand up as hard as he could while quickly pulling his left arm back and fired an electric missile of energy. The rocket he had fired happened to be only slightly bigger than his bolts; they hadn't changed at all really. Cole felt confused and disappointed, "I would have thought it would look more impressive" Cole thought.

Cole recomposed himself to fire another rocket, testing his strength again. He fired but got the same result. On the street below, the soaring blue missile was attracting some unwanted attention. There were oooh's and ahhh's from small kids with parents and adults were questioning if it was some sort of scientific phenomenon. "Crap!" Cole muttered under his breath noticing people had witnessed some of his electrical powers. He quickly ran to the opposite side of the rooftop and took in his surroundings. He jumped off the top of the building and fell 50 ft through the air, landing with a graceful commando roll on a wide but quiet street

Cole looked up and realised he was being stared at by a couple of shopkeepers standing next to each other with their mouth's hanging wide open. Cole quickly changed his demeanour to one that looked casual. "Oh! Nothing to see here ladies, just…ahh" Cole thought for the right words to say "just practising some parkour" Cole said unconvincingly. The two women twitched their faces in confusion at the word "parkour" they looked at each other for a moment than turned back to Cole.

"You just jumped off a building!" the one on the left said.

"Umm yeah it's gets pretty intense sometimes" Cole replied lamely.

The two women just stared at him in bewilderment "and you are not at all injured?" the one on the right questioned

"Oh no I'm fine, actually it's these new shoes that helped me pull that little stunt off" Cole said trying to sound as relaxed as possible. While Cole did have special shoes designed specifically for parkour, he knew that wasn't the reason as to why he didn't have a scratch on him after taking a 50 ft fall. "that was way too careless" Cole thought. "Wait these guys must be locals, maybe they can tell me where the hell I am".

"Hey can I talk to you guys for a moment, I have a couple questions". Cole called out to the two women

The two women were slightly taken aback by this and backed up in fear towards the door of their shop

Cole widened his eyes slightly at this odd manoeuvre but then again, maybe it wasn't ordinary for people to be jumping off high buildings and landing without so much as a tiny cut.

"Hey you guys have nothing fear from me" Cole called out. " Jumping off building doesn't automatically make me a bad guy right?" The conduit said rhetorically

"How do we know you aren't a triple threat who just wants to mug us?" one of the women yelled

Cole was puzzled "the hell's a triple threat?" Cole questioned, slightly agitated

The two women looked at each other again and then nodded to gesture Cole to enter their shop. Cole understood the gesture and walked towards the street and entered the shop.

The two women then faced him, one was rather young in her mid twenties who wore a simple long blue dress and had brunette hair, and the other was old but not grizzled and wore similar clothing but had grey hair. Cole could clearly still see that they feared him.

Cole closed his eyes and sighed "look I'm not a triple… whatever it is and I'm sorry you were a bit taken by surprise by my stunt but I desperately need to ask you ladies a few questions. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could help me, and I promise I'm not going to hurt you" Cole said trying to sound reassuring

The old woman sighed in relief "well alright I suppose we can help you" she said in a tired voice. "What did you want to ask us"

"Okay" Cole began "this is going to sound unbelievable and really weird but I actually have no idea where I am right now "

The two women looked at each other, puzzled before the younger one spoke "you're in downtown republic city" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Republic city? I didn't know there was such a city" thought Cole. Cole never payed too much attention while he was a t college. But he felt he at least had solid general knowledge.

"Did I miss something?" Cole asked. "What country am I currently in"?

The two women stared at Cole in utter disbelief "what happened to you?" The younger one asked. "Which nation are you from? She continued

Cole thought for a moment before answering, "hmmm I could tell her that I'm from Empire city, United States. "But is it possible that when I was sucked into that vortex I was somehow... no it can't be that's completely absurd, but then again I've never heard of Republic city, I'll just tell her I'm from somewhere near, I don't want to start ranting about mysterious universe transportation crap".

So…? The women prompted snapping Cole out of his trance

"Oh yeah I live East from this city and I was travelling here and I got lost while travelling and I wound up here"

"oh" she said in a lighter tone "you must be from the earth kingdom right?"

"Umm yeah that's right," said Cole unconvincingly

"Well you certainly don't wear earth kingdom clothes" the old woman said with a sceptical tone. "I've never seen that kind of clothing anywhere"

Cole struggled for a moment to say something appropriate "ahh yeah well I live in a remote town in The earth kingdom, it's far away from any urban life" Cole answered.

"I see" the old women said while rubbing her chin with her fingers.

The younger one smiled cheerfully "so have you ever been to Ba sing se before?" she asked

"umm" Cole thought while rubbing his neck. "well I lived in a very remote town, that was extremely sheltered from the outside world" Cole said thinking that would be enough to get him by "I really don't want to have to come clean" Cole thought.

The younger woman looked down while the older one frowned at him. There was an awkward silence before she started speaking. "well stranger" she began let me just ask you one thing "what the flamio is that thing strapped to your back"

Cole looked behind him "the amp!" Cole thought "I didn't realise I still had it"

"Oh that? Gesturing to his amp as e pulled it out of the holster attached to his back this is the weapon I usually use when I unfortunately get involved with combat, I call it the Amp". This out of all things Cole had said was at least mostly true, however he definitely had other weapons, not that he would be showing them anytime soon around these two.

The younger woman eyed curiously the strange shiny piece of metal as Cole held it in two hands "sure doesn't look like any weapon I have ever seen "she said with an intrigued gaze

"Anyway" The old women interrupted, having lost interest in the amp. She then looked at Cole with stern warning eyes "if you are a tourist you have definitely come to republic city at the wrong time, it is politically unstable, everyone is becoming greedy for power and money, gangs have been rising, people here are ready to explode. "Speaking of gangs" the old women, continued "you are currently in the territory of one of the most notorious gangs in all of republic city.

Cole's eyes narrowed slightly. he was so used to cities with gangs, it would be nice for a change if they just didn't exist but at least it gave Cole some solid target practise. Cole folded his arms "and what do they call themselves?" asked Cole as if he was so bored by the prospect of dangerous gangs roaming around cities.

"They're called the Triple threat Triads" the young woman spat in disgust.

The older woman nodded solemnly in agreement. But Cole however was smiling. A sort of devious smile. The two woman looked up at Cole in surprise as he kept smirking, h then spoke "The triple threat triads hmmm?" Cole thought out loud. "I have to hand it to them, that is one hell of a name, I never would have guessed it" Cole sniggered.

The two women frowned in unison. "well it's great that you find their name appealing" she said sternly "but do you have any idea what they are like? If you knew id don't think you would find anything funny about" she said coldly. "they murd-

Cole cut her off "yeah let me guess they take what's yours such as food, money, people to recruit anything they can get their hands on that will benefit them in some way" Cole said indifferently as he turned away from the two stunned women to look out of the curtained shop window

After a few moments the older woman spoke "well you could say that's part of but-

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I've dealt with this kind of thing before" Cole interrupted.

"They are scheduled to be coming around today" the young woman said worriedly after a few moments of silence. "They are planning to tax us for living in their area. And we have already payed them twice this week, we're not sure my grandmother and I can pay the money this time and if we don't pay them they will destroy the shop and leave us on the streets where we can get abducted by the very people who destroyed are home and business. And who know what they will do to us then. The young woman cried burying her head into her grandmother's shoulder as she comforted her.

The old woman comforted her grandmother for a few moments before she spoke again "to make matters worse stranger, there is a rumour going around that a strange man with odd bending abilities destroyed a water healing hut not too long ago. "Although the women survived, their facilities and resources have been completely destroyed, these healing huts are essential to our survival and with them being destroyed it only makes us more vulnerable to the triple threats" she said sadly.

Cole felt a slight pang of guilt swell up inside him as he remembered what he had done to those poor water-controlling women. It's not like he meant to do it, he didn't know he would fire a bolt of such magnitude and destroy the whole hut. Furthermore he had no choice. Water was lethal to his body. He also remembered the three women vaguely talking about this gang; the triple threats, from whom he was apparently rescued from.

"What time are they coming" Cole asked abruptly

"what?" the old woman replied confused.

"What time are they coming here?" Cole asked firmly as he turned to look back at the two worried looking women.

"uhh in a couple of minutes as a matter of fact" "why?" she asked confused as to why this stranger would care when the triple threats were coming to her house, let alone why he was still here knowing they would come.

Cole smirked "I'll figure something out" he said as he opened the shop door.

"Wait! Don't try anything heroic, these men are dangerous" she protested but before she could say anything more he disappeared from view. The young woman went out on the street and looked for the strange visitor who had just disappeared she stopped however when she was roughly shoved into the front of the now closed shop door by a menacing looking man with a brown leather jacket and a western looking round bucket hat.

Cole stood up on the roof five storeys above street level watching the three rough looking men advance towards the helpless young girl. He was waiting, waiting for the right opportunity to strike; hopefully the women would have enough money to pay the three men so they would leave them alone, then Cole could swoop in, take them down, bring the money back and interrogate the three thugs, that would be the best case scenario as there would be no potential chance of civilians getting hurt or killed. After all Cole knew his powers could be a little volatile at times.

**Karmic moment: Wait or strike**

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update i've bee extremely busy with school and stuff, but i promise the chapters will get more action packed as the story goes on, i tried to make this chapter a lot longer than the first two, i hope you enjoyed it. and by the way i am reading all of the reviews and i greatly appreciate them, i will try to respond to as many questions as i possibly can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: **A world of conduits **

Cole stood upon the roof of the store he had climbed, looking down upon the three men that had just appeared trying their best to look nasty towards a helpless young girl who had just been roughly shoved by the leader of the gang of thugs. They were all smiling arrogantly as they approached her; the two beside the leader cracked their knuckles and clenched their fists in a common bully like fashion. Cole snarled silently in disgust as he watched.

"Cowards" he thought. As much as he wanted to stick an electric grenade to their chests and watch them explode, he felt that it was important to find out who the thugs were, who they worked for, and what their motives revolved around, however the latter was always rather simple. With thugs that he had come across, usually such motives consisted of: cause fear, control and money and he didn't imagine the situation would be much different here, but nonetheless he would let this whole thing play out for a while. Snuffing his primal desires of electrocution out with his sensibility Cole leaned forward and listened closely

The leader with the leather Jacket and the gangster bucket hat removed his hands from his pocket and smirked. "Well hello, hello yin, such a wonderful day today isn't it, both for us and for your store wouldn't you agree?.

The fearful young girl Yin just stared at the thugs with anguish.

"I said wouldn't you agree?" the leader repeated threateningly as he took a step forward

Yin regained a bit of confidence in her posture "it might have been, if you pathetic triple threats weren't coming today to take everything we work for!" she retorted with moderate defiance.

The leader gave a dark chuckle "yin once again you fail to understand our rationale, all us triple threats are trying to do is balance things out a little, we are incredibly generous to allow the filthy non bending slugs to establish themselves on our territory. In return we ask only for a small token so our gratitude doesn't go unappreciated. It's a fair trade really"

Cole rolled his eyes as he watched the scene. These bullies weren't all that original; claiming something is theirs just because they have power then proceeding to expose the weak. Just far too common to be all that interesting, he had dealt with this so many times before. "But what the hell was a bender?" Cole thought. Where he came from Cole had heard the word a couple of times as a derogatory term that described a homosexual. He had a hunch that it meant something entirely different in this new world though.

"A fair trade?" yin exclaimed, astonished. "What, you scumbags coming to "OUR town, and then just claiming it's yours because you have the power to bend the elements unlike us. You treat us like animals just because we aren't benders; we give you all our resources and money but leave us just enough to keep us barely alive, you destroy our homes, businesses if we don't have all the money that you demand on time, or if we dare complain, speak out or call for help, and… and you steal our loved ones away from us. She finished her rant with teary eyes while the thugs laughed cruelly showing no sort of remorse as if to glorify what they had done.

Even though Cole had seen this kind of thing happen to many people before, he couldn't help but feel once again enraged by people abusing their power to relentlessly exploit a individual.

Yin was biting back her sobs as the three thugs laughed harder with the goal of distressing her further. As the three thugs continued to laugh Yin's grandmother came out to comfort her. The leader took notice of her presence and stopped laughing, the other two thugs followed suit, but they all still wore the same cruel smirk as they had before.

"Ah finally" the leader said with false relief "an adult that I can actually do business with, Ju lee is it? It doesn't matter of course, you are still a non bending pile of trash just like your granddaughter".

Yin's grandmother faced the leader with a vitriolic look while still clutching her granddaughter tightly to her chest. "What do you want?" she spat.

The thugs all laughed in unison "old fool, you know exactly what I want, give me and my men our payment so we can be on our way, otherwise your precious store is going to be selling nothing but ashes" the leader replied menacingly.

Her Grandmother gave a pained sigh "as you may know there is a recession currently occurring in republic city, business is not going well, and we haven't made enough profits yet, we've barely been able to pay for our food this week, surely you can understand, we will pay as soon as we have all the money" she finished pleadingly.

The leader frowned then walked into the store and grabbed a glass ornament on display "yes I suppose I can understand why this business isn't making too much of a profit. "No one buys worthless garbage," he said malevolently as he threw the fragile antique at the women's feet where it smashed into pieces. The two women jerked back in fear each holding onto one another.

However the leader looked somewhat sceptical

"Well I suppose I can let this one slide as there is a pretty bad recession going on right now" he said calmly.

From above Cole twitched his eyebrow in confusion. What was going on?

The women perked up with absolute disbelief "you mean, you'll leave our home alone?" the grandmother asked hopeful.

"Absolutely" the leader said with a smirk

she let go of her granddaughter and bowed deeply "thank you very much" she said trying to abandon all the contempt in her voice as she possibly could in case the thugs abruptly changed their mind.

Suddenly the leader spoke "however" he said

Both women looked up with concern

"I'm still going to have my payment, just not in the traditional way" suddenly the two men beside the leader lunged and grabbed Yin

"What are… you doing, Get off me!" Yin screamed as the two men cuffed her mouth and dragged to her to a nearby 1950's looking car.

"YIN!" her grandmother screamed. "What are you doing?" she yelled at the leader.

The leader laughed wickedly "I'm taking her away for a few days as payment for allowing your establishment to remain, she will provide me and my men some very special entertainment. Know this, you will never see her the same way again after we're done having fun" the leader said as he cackled cruelly.

"Grandmother to Granddaughter looked to each other with teary frightened eyes as yin was about to be stuffed in the trunk of the car when abruptly a tall muscular looking man landed swiftly on the ground.

Cole landed on the ground with his back turned to the old women and her store, facing the three thugs standing around their vehicle. All three of thugs wore bewildered looks on their faces of what they were staring at. Everything went quiet, the muffled screams of yin coming from the trunk of the car going unnoticed.

"Let her go". Cole commanded abruptly.

The leader twitched his eyebrows slightly in surprise "what?" he replied, still taken aback

"I said let her go" Cole repeated.

All three thugs still looked a bit confused, after a few moments the leader gave a wry smile and then they all laughed in unison. Cole just stood there, his hard expression never faltering as the thugs sniggered.

The leader regained his composure followed suit by his two sidekicks and stared at Cole with a smirk

"Look, I'll admit the entrance was dramatic but don't go playing hero round this part of the city. We have business with these lowlifes and me and my men don't have the time to play needlessly, so stranger I'm offering you a chance to leave without getting hurt. I'd suggest you take it".

Cole smiled "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll stick around".

The leader narrowed his eyes dangerously "This isn't a game you fool, just understand that not all situations end happily and that heroes don't exist. Now this is your last chance, Get lost or me and my men will kill you and use that stick tied to your back to beat these women to death".

Cole took out the amp held to his back "what, this? Sure whatever, here you go". Cole said as he tossed the amp at the leader who caught it and again looked surprised. While the old women just stared at Cole in bewilderment and fear.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is"? The leader thought angrily "and what are those strange clothes he's wearing?

"I don't need it anyway," Cole said as he opened his palms.

The leader smirked "fine have it your way hero"

"boys lets show this fool what it means to be the graceful saviour when you're in triple threat triad territory". He said as he threw the amp to the ground.

The leader opened up his jacket and launched a block of ice which Cole snapped using his own ice abilities. Cole sky rocketed into the air with an ice pillar he formed, floating over the thugs appearing on the other side of the street.

All three turned to face Cole who half smiled back. The two sidekicks then started to attack. One shooting a blast of fire from his fist while the other kicked up a large chunk of earth from the ground and projecting it in a strange form of martial arts. Cole was surprised by the attacks, barely managing to dodge the large blast of fire and taking the chunk of earth to his chest sending him into a building.

Feeling a slight ounce of pain that quickly wore off, Cole removed the large chunk of rock off on top of him and quickly dusted himself off.

"wow" Cole thought, "what finesse".

All three thugs closed in on him. The leader laughed loudly "so is this the representative noble warrior for the non benders? Is this the best they can do? Pathetic" he spat.

"I'm not a bender nor a non bender" Cole replied as he stood up. "I'm something else entirely"

"it doesn't matter what you think you are, that won't change the outcome of this little battle we're having"

Cole chuckled slightly "sure, whatever you say, why don't you try dancing again? He provoked.

The leader laughed, "Interesting... you truly don't care for your life at all do you? At least you aren't a coward.

"Boys you heard, give him what he wants. The leader commanded. The sidekicks obliged and sent the flame and earth projectiles hurling at Cole. Cole, now understanding the attack opened up his palms and blasted a large electromagnetic shockwave at the flame and earth, sending the projectiles back at twice the speed they were launched. The chunk of earth knocked the man who blasted fire and the flame dissipated instantly.

The two remaining thugs widened their eyes in surprise before they began to press their own attacks on Cole.

The earth bender heaved a huge chunk of rock from under the ground and the leader of thugs mixed the rock with water turning it into a huge ball of thick sludge which was separated into six smaller pieces of sludge and were all launched at Cole, Cole reacted by launching himself into the six pieces of sludge with a firebird strike exploding the pieces of rock.

The Earthbender continued to kick up pieces of earth, hurling them at Cole who continuously ducked, jumped and rolled, avoiding chunks of rock, while the Waterbender formed along strand of water into what could only be described as a whip. He moved his arms elegantly, expanding the water whip and then swung his arms down taking the whip with him.

Cole was to busy dodging rocks to notice the water whip which smacked him in the side, electrocuting him in the process. Cole gasped in pain and fell to the ground, electricity sparkling from his body. The old women gasped at Cole's supposed defeat, noticing the thugs were distracted, she took the opportunity to run to the car attempting to retrieve her granddaughter. The fire bender who had been knocked down from the battle got up and narrowed his eyes when he saw the old women opening the trunk of the car. He sent a blast of fire extremely close to the women who was knocked to the ground by shock.

The leader turned to his comrade who had gotten up "you! Take the car and drive back to HQ. Huang li and I will finish this freak off. Cole opened his eyes feeling healed enough, turned his head towards the car when he noticed the fire conduit running towards it. Frustrated, Cole lifted his hand and abruptly fired a magnum bolt which striked the Firebender directly in the head killing him instantly.

The Earthbender dropped his jaw and stared at his fallen comrade with shaking rage "Jlao"! He yelled, the thug ran towards the dead firebender, knelt down and checked his pulse. The leader just stared at Cole astonished as he stood up.

"He's dead" Cole said firmly, attracting the attention of the Earthbender. "I wasn't planning on killing him, but I had to do something. Besides, how many has he killed?"

The earthbender jumped up, rage painted across his face and punched and kicked several human sized pieces of earth, launching them at Cole, Cole now knowing what to expect, spread a kinetic force field around him ceasing the motion of the rocks. The remaining thugs just stood there with their mouths gaping open. The rocks rotated slowly in midair pointing towards the thug who initially threw them. Cole then brought them all together morphing the separate rocks into one, launching the giant boulder at a breakneck pace.

The earthbender reacted promptly by reducing the pace of the giant rock pressing his palms into it; preventing it from killing him but wasn't strong enough to stop the boulder from sending him into the building behind him, knocking him out in the process.

Cole then shifted his attention to the leader "he'll live, but if you don't want to end up like him I suggest you give up and tell me who the hell you guys are".

The leader's bewilderment turned into arrogance. "You know what? You've got some moves; I've never seen powers like yours all my life. But don't get cocky, I could wipe you out in a second if I wished" he said smugly.

Cole smirked "then why haven't you already?"

"Because I have a proposition for you" the leader replied

"Oh"? Cole replied half intuitively.

"Yes. The triple threats could use a man like you, think about the possibilities, you could have so much wealth, no struggling on the streets desperately scabbing for money, establishing futile businesses only to be ruthlessly exploited. Your life might actually be worth something, and after the skills you've displayed today, I believe you are capable to work alongside me; we would make a great team. So what do you say? Quit playing hero and you actually might get somewhere in this city.

Cole just stared at the leader for a few moments before chuckling "seriously? That's all I get? People have offered me a load more in these kinds of situations.

So no thanks".

The leader frowned "eh?"

"And to address your claim from earlier that you could "wipe me out in a second" I'm genuinely curious".

The leader gritted his teeth "you truly are stupid aren't you, I offer you a job and this is how you speak to me, fine, die if you must, just don't beg for your life when I annihilate you because I won't grant mercy".

Cole got into his stance as the last remaining thug formed multiple ice spikes and sent them hurling at Cole at furious speeds. Cole rolled sideways, dodging a couple them before firing a shatter blast, returning the remaining ice spikes back to the leader.

The thugs formed a wall of ice blocking the ice spikes, allowing Cole time. Having enough of the fight Cole threw an electric grenade, which stuck to the ice wall.

The grenade exploded and the thug was sent back a few feet and landed painfully on his back.

He opened his eyes and just as we was about to get up and move until he saw a man shooting down from the sky with electricity surrounding his body.

Cole thunder dropped from about 10 metres and landed just far enough not to kill the thug. He was forced back by the sheer force of the thunder drop several feet back with electricity dangerously shocking his body.

Cole walked over to the thug, knowing he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

The thug slowly opened his eyes facing Cole from the ground who was standing over him. "Stay away from me freak!" he yelled in panic

Cole growled, arc restraining the thug. "quit playing asshole and you might actually get somewhere in life"

The leader writhed, struggled but didn't move, he yelled as he tried to get up. "What the hell have you done to me?"

"They will come off eventually, and when they do I want you to go and tell your friends about me, your entire gang. I want to have a nasty reputation among you, call me freak, the electric man, whatever. Cause while I'm here I'm going to be a nightmare to you bastards".

The leader just smiled "oh don't worry I will, in fact while I'm at it, I'll tell the whole city about you. You won't just have a bad reputation among my men; the whole city will be against you, republic city won't have some vigilante freak roaming around" the leader sneered.

Only then did Cole realise the depth of his stupidity. It would be like Empire city again, he would be constantly running around, escaping the hordes of people that mistook him for a villain. He also had no idea the powers that these people possessed. The leader sneered at Cole's silence. "Even the people you saved are afraid of you. Cole turned around and looked back. Indeed the two women were looking at him as if he was a demon.

"You see freak? Even when acts of heroism are displayed, people still fear what they don't understand". Cole looked back down to the restrained thug who smiled smugly.

"Why don't I just kill you now then? Now that you've told me your plan to expose me as some demon".

Again the leader coughed out a raspy laugh "you could, however I don't think it would be wise to kill a hostage in front of those guys. The thug jerked his head upward indicating whom he was speaking of

Cole looked ahead and in the sky were two very, unorthodox looking, large metal airships

"What the hell…?" Cole thought out loud, as the two ships drew in closer.

"You took out three experienced triple threats, impressive" the leader gasped, "Now all you gotta do is take on Beifong's metal bending police force, oh and trust me there are a lot more then three of them in those airships.

"By the way, i have come up with a name for you freak. How about the "Un-avatar"?

Cole ignored the thug as he watched several men wearing metal plated armour zip line from the airships down to the ground

**Karmic moment:**

**Dammit, the city police. Haven't been here for more then a day and I've already beat three guys up, one of them I unintentionally killed. They were thugs but those two women called these guys up somehow, having witnessed some of my powers. Ungrateful bastards… I save them from these lowlifes and this is what I get, suppose I shouldn't be surprised. But what should I do here? It's obvious there not just here to apprehend these bullies, there's way too many of them. I could either run and try to escape, course that will mean I'll become hunted and I'll develop a fairly bad reputation among the people of this city if I'm wanted by cops. Or I could just take them all out here and now and send a message that I'm not to be crossed. Which would mean a lot of innocent people getting hurt in the crossfire. I also have no idea what kind of power these guys have, and there's dozens of them. If I get apprehended I would have better chances with only a dead thug, then several dead cops to my name.**

* * *

**Yes guys, i truly am utterly terrible and i am updating this about 4 or 5 months after the last chapter, and i know this is going to sound cliche but i honestly have been busy with exams, however this is still no excuse. The combination of sheer laziness and procrastination with exams and other school stuff has resulted me in leaving this story hanging until now and i promise you guys that i am not going to stop writing, but i can't promise you guys consistency since my last year of school is coming up soon, i will keep writing and i'll try and update as soon as i can but it may not be regular, i just wanted to clarify that. Having that said though, my readers shouldn't have to wait five months for another chapter so for that i'm truly sorry. i've been reading the reviews and i never expected to get so many positive responses and followers/favourites so for that i'm extremely grateful. This may or may not satisfy you especially after such a long wait. But i'm open to any suggestions/ideas for the story. i have a few myself but i don't mind hearing the readers opinion. as always a karmic moment where you guys choose the direction is there, just let me know in the reviews. anyway enough of me wallowing in self pity, i have a couple of questions for the readers **

**1\. what is your favourite Infamous game?**

**2\. who is your favourite LOK and ATLA character?**

**3\. what power would you most like to see cole obtain within the story (make one up, can't be bending though, something to do with electricity)**

**4\. if there was a infamous villain to be in this story, who would it be and why?**

**5\. Do you like heavy metal?, if so what's your favourite band. (the last one is because i just love music)**

**leave answers in the reviews or PM me :) **


End file.
